Aria Fitz
Aria Marie Fitz (née Montgomery) is a main character in the series. She is portrayed by Lucy Hale. Aria is one of the four main protagonists and one of the Liars. In Season 7, Aria joins the A-Team and becomes the helper to Uber A. Biography Out of the group Aria was the artistic one. Together her and Alison discovered that Byron was cheating on Ella. They discovered him kissing Meredith in their car. After Alison disappears the Montgomery's move to Iceland for one year. After returning she met Ezra Fitz and they are now in a relationship. She was another caring person in the group. "In I Am a Good Girl, I Am" she and the liars are charged with being accessories to Mona's murder and while being transported to jail, the van is cyber-jacked and A takes the girls to his life sized Dollhouse. The Liars manage to eventually discover that Big A is CeCe Drake with help from Sara Harvey and her game is put to an end. However, five years later, CeCe, who now goes by Charlotte, is murdered by an unknown killer. This prompts the rise of a new "A", known as Uber A. Uber A uses the alias "A.D." and also uses emojis, leading to the nickname "Amoji". Uber A sees potential in Aria and offers her the chance to join The A-Team, using a secret against her. Aria eventually accepts and becomes the helper to "A.D." and their spy. "A.D." firsts uses her for information on The Liars and later has her steal a comic book for them. In return for stealing the book, Aria is officially inserted into the A-Team and given a black hoodie, the uniform for "A". She uses her new "A" status to break in Ali's home and destroy her nursery, leave a message in Spencer's house, amongst other things. However, Mona catches onto her collaboration with "A.D." and spills the information to the other girls, who catch her in full "A" attire. The girls reconcile and after discovering that "A.D." is Spencer's twin Alex Drake, Aria marries Ezra. History Season 7 Power Play Aria discovers that Sydney Driscoll is an "A.D." and Sydney, working for Uber A, gives Aria the offer to join the A-Team and help them. In the ending, Uber A skips Aria's turn at Liar's Lament and then messages her, asking if she has made a decision yet. In the Eye Abides the Heart Aria is contacted by Uber A and officially begins working for them. She gives them information pertaining to the Liars' recent discoveries about Charlotte's father. She later steals Lucas and Charlotte's comic book and delivers it to "A.D.", in exchange for a black hoodie in return. The Glove That Rocks the Cradle "A" breaks into Alison's house and snatches down Emily's old baby mobile from the crib. We see that this "A" is Aria and she replaces the mobile with one of dolls for the five Liars. She then throws blood on the side of the crib and begins to break and tear apart the toys. Emily and Alison return home and Aria flees the house, almost being caught. During this time, Ezra has a publishing event at the Brew, which Aria misses due to her A-Team task. The Liars find the room and deduce that "A.D." has a helper, due to them not being able to beat Emily and Alison back there. Aria looks nervous as they discuss this and Spencer finds her earring, which she claims must've just fallen off. Driving Miss Crazy "A.D." sends Aria to the Hastings home to drop off a burner phone that plays a recording of a conversation between Mary Drake and Peter Hastings. Later, "A" breaks into Alison's house and walks up to Liar's Lament. They remove the game phone and place down a puzzle piece. The game phone alerts them to turn around and collect their prize and it is revealed to be Aria, who collects her prize. Appearances Notes *Aria is the first person to receive a text from "A" onscreen. She is also the first to receive a message from "Uber A". *Aria is often a major "A" suspect amongst the fans. She was also Vanessa Ray's suspect for Uber A. This theory was proven false, however, in the seventh season, Aria joins the A-Team. *Aria is the secondary antagonist of Season 7B, acting as Uber A's agent and a spy inside The Liars. *Aria is one of the four characters to have appeared in every single episode of the series. Gallery The image gallery for this character can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Liars Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Killers